


Companion

by ONegaTIVE



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Death, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bottom Adam, Character Turned Into Vampire, Contaminated blood, Depression, Drinking from the source, Falling In Love, Isolation, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Murder, Musicians, Newborn Vampires, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Chris, True Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires, World Travel, Zombies (Humans), living alone, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONegaTIVE/pseuds/ONegaTIVE
Summary: Chris is a Vampire whose ready to kill himself after centuries of being alone. That is, until he meets Adam, a depressed, suicidal musician living in Detroit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris visits a club in Detroit and his life changes forever.

Being immortal wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Well technically, Chris wasn't immortal. Though he has roamed the earth for centuries without aging, he can die.

And he was ready to kill himself. He's been what he is for a very long time, and he's ready to end it. When the sun rises, he'll step out, and finally be free. Even if his soul is damned to Hell for eternity, it's better than living this life alone much longer.

So tonight, he's making the best of it. He's travelled to almost every corner of the globe, excluding anywhere in the Middle East and similar countries, but he now found himself in Detroit, Michigan, of all places. For what reason, he didn't know. He's never seen Detroit, so maybe that's why he chose it. When night fell, he decided to go out and find a club or something.

He wasn't the type for clubs, or socializing with anyone, mainly Zombies, for that manner. But he enjoyed going out sometimes. Mainly on a quiet drive, or lovely walk in the middle of the night. But he decided to try this club out.

It wasn't anything fancy, the building was in need of nurturing, but the inside was decent. It wasn't too crowded once he got inside, which was a good thing. He went and leaned up against the wall, fixing his sunglasses when he felt them slide a little.

The only people that would wear sunglasses at night or inside, are the blind, douchebags, and well, what Chris is...And okay, maybe some others if they're not any of those options, but still. Depending on their self control, their eyes could be a possible giveaway, so they hide them.

There aren't as many of them as there used to be. Back then, they spread like the plague, but times have changed. The Ancients aren't around anymore, and if they are, they'd turn to ash at some point. Others have starved to death because they fear drinking from the source now that a lot of blood is contaminated now. He doesn't know about the rest, but times have changed 

Back then, there weren't too worried about how the blood was. But nowadays, there's so much shit that the humans put in their bodies, more and more are trying to keep from getting it straight from the source. Drugs, disease, the only pure blood left is O Negative.

And to obtain that, usually one would buy from dealers, which is what Chris does. Thankfully his dealer Ethan gives him the really good stuff, and doesn't charge him too much for it, since they're friends. Ethan is a good man, he trusts him with his life.

He isn't sure if it would still be pure if it came straight from an O Negatives veins. Nowadays, Chris only drinks from the source if he absolutely has to. He's had his fair share of stomachaches when he first started.

A lot of the powers they have, take time to develop. Years, centuries, it depends on the person. It's like hitting puberty. It took Chris about 80 years before his powers fully developed, and that was a thrill.

After awhile of just standing and looking at people, he decided to leave. Guess Detroit wasn't like he imagined. He turned to leave when suddenly a sweet, tantalizing scent hit him like a punch to the face, and it came from around the area of the stage. Vampire. He looked around and that's when he saw a man talking to a Zombie, nearby.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. And who would want to look away, he truly is stunning. Even with those sunglasses on his face. Flawless ivory skin, compared to the Australians more tanned flesh. Long raven black hair that flowed free around his shoulders, and the blond wanted to comb his fingers through the messy locks. He's about as tall as Chris, but not as big.

No, his frame looked more lean and toned, which was perfectly fine. It suited him well. He wore black jeans that hugged his long, toned legs, long sleeve black dress shirt, and black combat boots.

Chris suppressed a groan while looking at those long legs of his. He had better looking legs than most women he has seen, and when you've lived as long as Chris has, he's seen plenty of women. He envisioned those beautiful limbs wrapped around his hips or his face buried between them, and he felt his hands clench into fists.

The beauty then said goodbye to the Zombie, and started to move, but then stopped. It caused him to run into a Zombie walking by, and he quickly apologized. The girl smiled and responded, before moving on.

He watched as his eyes quickly scanned the area, turning, until they finally landed on the blond. After that, he and Chris just stared at each other.

In all of his 417 years of life, he's only been in love once. Her name was Elsa Pataky. A beautiful Spanish girl, whose father was business business partners with Chris' father, and soon, they met. He loved her, she loved him, and they got married. Sometime later, she died giving birth to their daughter, India Rose.

After he lost his wife, he decided to move back in with his family, because he didn't want to be alone, and he had no idea how to care for a child. Almost 3 years later, his entire family died from sickness, and Chris almost joined them. That is, until the doctor who was caring for them, bit him in order to save him.

When he lost them, he just didn't want to live anymore. Even more so after his maker had turned him. The only reason he's let himself live this long, was to see if he could find someone. Not someone to feed off of, A companion, so he could never be alone again, and try and fill the hole in his heart. He's heard about mating.

Some say Vampires mate for life, but Chris doesn't believe so. Mainly, because he's never been with anyone else, Elsa was his first love, and figures she would be his last.

Some say that when they mate for life, that no matter what happens, they always come back to each other. He's also heard about what happens when mates meet for the first time. From the very moment they look at each other, they're meant to be together, forever. He would've never believed that until now. 

That's when the man moved. He came until he was less than a foot away. He slowly slid his sunglasses down toward the end of his nose, looking at Chris through his lashes. Chris smiled a little and did the same before they fixed their glasses and the man spoke.

"Hello."

Chris nodded and said "Good evening. How are you?"

The man shrugged and said "Alright, I guess...And you?"

Chris sighed and said "Well...I was planning on killing myself when the sun came up...But something changed my mind." He smiled a little and so did the man.

The man held his gloved hand out and said "I'm Adam." 

Chris took his hand in his and shook it. He said "Chris...May I?" praying Adam would let him take at least one glove off.

Adam nodded and smiled. He said "By all means." Chris smiled and carefully undid his glove before slowly pulling it off. He has lovely hands. He slowly took hold of it and traced his finger along his longer ones. He could only dream of how their hands would look tangled together in bed.

He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed his skin twice, before generously slipping the glove back on before lowering their hands. Adam let him hold his hand, Chris brushing his thumb along the leather.

Adam asked "So...How king have you been in Detroit, Chris?"

Chris shrugged and said "A few says, I guess. Didn't plan on staying for...Reasons. You?"

Adam said "A long time. I live here. Are you alone?"

Chris nodded and said "Yes. Are you?"

Adam shook his head and said "No." And turned his head towards a table nearby. There were 2 of them, both women and both wearing sunglasses. They weren't in the dark like almost everyone else. They looked somewhat alike, but one was older.

They were both smiling at them. Adam then looked back at Chris and asked "Would you like to join us?"

Chris smiled and said "I'd love to." 

 

* * *

 

Adam lead Chris over to his friends, still holding his hand. Adam is beautiful. He doesn't know a thing about him beyond his name, but he's beautiful. 

When they reached the table, Adam said "Eve, Ava, this is Chris. Chris, this us my dearest friend Eve, and her...Little sister, Ava." 

Ava smiled brightly and said "Hi!" 

Eve nodded and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Christopher. Would you like a drink?" Holding a flask out towards him. She simply said "O Negative...It seems my little sister snuck into our supply and helped herself to some of it."

Adam snorted and said "You mean most of it." 

She said "Adam Darling, don't start." 

Adam just sighed and Chris took the flask from Eve. He said "Thank you." And Eve nodded, before he opened it. He slowly brought it up to his lips and tipped his head back, feeling the addictive liquid flow into his mouth. He quickly swallowed and sighed, closing his mouth as he felt his fangs start to protrude.

He licked his lips and handed it back to Eve, thanking her again. Eve asked "So Christopher. What brings you here?"

Chris said "Well...I had a plan set and it was originally going to end with me watching the sun rise for the first time in over 4 centuries...But something changed my mind." And he looked over at Adam.

Ava smiled and said "Awww. That's sweet."

Eve nodded and said "I agree." Smiling as she looked from Chris to Adam. She said "It seems you're not the only one of the group whose feeling suicidal."

Adam gaped at Eve and said "Eve!"

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up in defense.

And Ava asked "God Adam, why do you have to be such a grouch?"

Adam looked at her and said "Well let's see Ava, you break into my house uninvited, you pig out on our supply, that shit isn't always easy to find, you know. That and you annoy the living Hell out of me-"

Eve said "Adam, stop it!" Lightly smacking his arm.

Adam sighed and said "Let's just go home...Can we go home??"

Eve said "Yes Darling, come on Ava." They went outside and Adam turned to Chris.

He asked "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, Christopher?"

Chris shook his head and said "No. My things are in my car outside." 

Adam nodded and asked "Would you like to stay with me- Us tonight?"

Chris nodded and smiled a little. He said "I'd like that very much, thank you." 

 

* * *

 

The drive to Adam's house, wasn't very long. He followed behind Adam in his own car, being sure he doesn't lose them. As they drove, Chris saw that Adam's neighborhood was abandoned. A smart decision.

He saw Adam's car pull into the driveway of an old red brick mansion. It was big. Much too big for one person, Chris would know. The mansion was beautiful, nonetheless, even as it lie in ruin. Chris couldn't wait to get inside.

Chris carefully parked his car behind Adam's, and got out. As he got his things from the backseat, he heard Eve say "He likes you, you know." 

He quickly stopped and looked up and saw her standing there, smiling. Her glasses were off. She's a beautiful woman. She has a presence about herself, elegant, highly intelligent. She looks as if she could have read every book in the known universe, and she and Adam seem very close.

She said "I know Adam better than anyone. He's irritated and bored with all the Zombies, and sometimes you never know if he really likes anyone. But he likes you, I'm sure of it."

Chris smiled a little and asked "Does he know I like him?" Almost cringing at how he sounded like a giddy schoolgirl. 

She nodded and said "He does." 

Chris nodded and said "You two seem very close." Setting his bags down on the ground.

Eve smiled and said "He's the love of my life. We share a more profound bond. Come, let's get inside, let me help you with those." Chris nodded and thanked her as she helped him with his bags and Adam stood and watched as they made their way up to the house.

 

* * *

 

When they got inside, Adam closed the door behind them, and Chris looked around. The inside was beautiful, just as neglected as the outside, but it wasn't bare. 

It was cluttered, books, technological devices strewn about. Pictures of people hanging on the wall, the first ones to catch his eye was Edgar Allen Poe and John Lennon. Perhaps Adam knew them and all the others hanging on his wall. 

He was clearly a musician. Instruments everywhere, and he assumed he had a home studio somewhere in this mansion. Chris wanted to hear his music. He bets it's beautiful. 

Adam turned to Chris and said "You can set your stuff down anywhere, it's fine." Chris nodded and for now, he set his stuff down in the living room, next to a stack of books.

He slowly sat down on the couch, and and Eve plopped down next to him. He could tell he and Eve will be good friends. When Eve said Adam is the love of her life, he wondered if they're married. Or were, because she said that Adam liked him, and didn't look angry when she saw Chris kiss his hand. 

He didn't mind if they were close. He just cares about Adam. In the short amount of time he's known Adam, he cares about him. Maybe that whole idea about love at first sight, wasn't as stupid as he thought. It was that way when he met Elsa. 

Eve laid her head against Chris' shoulder and said "I like you, Christopher. But know this...If you're intentions with my Adam are exactly what I think they are, be sure it's for the right reasons...Christopher?" 

Chris looked at her and she looked right at him, dead in the eyes and said "You break his heart and I'll break your neck. Is that understood?"

The other blond nodded and said "Yes ma'am." 

She smiled and said "Good." Before leaning over and kissing his cheek. They heard a noise and suddenly Ava walked in and sprawled herself out on Chris and Eve's laps.

She sighed and smiled, stretching like a cat. She smiled up at Chris and said "You are...Very very attractive." Then she looked out towards the threshold of the living room and asked "Isn't he attractive, Adam?"

He looked up and saw Adam standing there. He leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Chris and said "Very." And he slowly went over towards them and smacked Ava's feet. "Off." 

She said "Ow...Alright, alright, fine." She got off of Chris' lap and her and Eve moved over to the other side of the couch, so Adam could sit next to Chris. 

Adam plopped down next to the Aussie and said "Hi."

Chris smile and said "Hi." And swallowed as Adam scooted closer to him until they were pressed together. Chris wanted to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer, but he didn't wanna do too much, not tonight. Not unless Adam wanted to.

Ava sat on Eve's lap, and Eve played with her hair. Ava looked at the two and asked "So what's your story, Chris?" 

Eve said "Ava, don't be rude." 

Ava asked "What? I was just asking, geez. I can't say or do anything around here." Then she got up and stormed out, and Eve followed, calling her name.

Adam sighed and said "She babies that girl way too much...She shouldn't be here." He leaned into Chris and laid his head on his shoulder, just like Eve did. 

Chris smiled and dared to wrap his arm around Adam's shoulder. Adam didn't shy away or look at him funny, in actuality, it made him snuggle closer to him. Chris asked "Where'd she come from?"

Adam said "LA...Zombie central...I don't trust her one bit. She doesn't have a hold on her thirst, she's not like us, she's dangerous...I don't want her here with us, but Eve thinks I'm overreacting. But she knows how her sister is...I'm worried she'll do something really stupid or get us exposed Chris, she drank a great deal of our supply, it won't be enough for her."

Chris pulled him closer, if that were possible, and said "Yeah, I could tell...I saw how she stared at the flask and you guys wouldn't give it to her. Just keep an eye on her, and everything will be okay."

Adam looked up at him and said "I hope you're right."

Chris nodded and said "And if I'm not, then I'll let you and Eve kick my ass." 

They both laughed and Adam said "No if you're wrong, I'll kick Ava's ass. Or just throw her out."

 

* * *

 

It was an hour and a half before sunrise, and they decided to retire. Adam asked "Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" 

Eve smiled and said "Well, I have a feeling you two would like some time alone, so Ava, you and I can share a bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Goodnight boys. Come on sweetie." Ava followed her and Adam and Chris followed. 

When they got to what appeared to be Adam's bedroom, Chris closed the door behind them, and Adam sat down on the bed. Chris looked down at the floor and then looked over at Adam, who was pulling his shoes off. 

He said "Okay, look..." Adam looked up and Chris said "I know this is all so sudden, and we don't know each other very well, but...I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, in any way. And since I am a guest in your house, I will respect you and your rules, and if you want me to sleep downstairs on the couch or somewhere else, I'll do that. I just don't wanna put any pressure on you."

Adam nodded and tossed his shoes to the side and said "That's very thoughtful of you, and I really appreciate that. But you don't make me feel uncomfortable, Chris. If you did, I wouldn't have let you kiss my hand or put your arm around me. I was comfortable with you the second I picked up your scent." 

He went over to Chris and asked "Alright?" Chris nodded and Adam rested his hands on the blonds shoulders. He smiled a little and said "And in case you aren't convinced..." And his lips found Chris'. Chris slowly kissed him back and then Adam pulled away. Adam smiled and said "That was very uncomfortable." Before winking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying in bed. Past lives.

They lie together on Adams bed, almost naked except for their boxers, under the covers. Chris had become worried because he sleeps like that, but Adam assured him it was fine, because he does it from time to time. 

Adam got a little thrill when he watched his new friend strip down to almost nothing. He was large, clearly strong. Very broad shoulders, massive arms, nice, strong chest, strong legs, he was beautiful.

But Adam could also tell he had a kind heart about him. He first got that when Chris told him he was worried about making him uncomfortable instead of just stripping down and getting into bed right away.

He was grateful for that. He was worried that the Australian would be a dick and give them problems like Ava. But he was so glad that Chris wasn't and smiled. And perhaps he even blushed a little when the blond caught him staring as he pulled his clothes off.

So they slept there. Total strangers. Lying almost nude together on Adam's bed. They didn't do more than talk and kiss a few times, before drifting off to sleep.

They slept facing each other, Chris had him pulled a little towards him, but giving him space. He's never shared a bed with anyone other than his wife, but he wouldn't touch him without permission, and Adam was okay with how they were now. 

Soon they were awakened by Ava, who snuck in and jumped on the bed, nearly hitting Adam. Adam groaned and Ava said "Adam...Adam, get up! It's time for breakfast!" 

Adam said "No." And pulled a pillow over his face. 

She smacked the pillow and said "Get up!"

He said "Go away."

She groaned and turned to Chris. She said "Chris. Chris, get him up. I'm starving!" 

Chris sighed and said "Alright Ava, just...Give us a fucking minute, can you do that?"

Her face lit up and she said "Great! Thank you!" Giving him a gentle pat before smacking Adam again. Then she got off the bed and left. 

Adam sighed and asked "Can I kill her?"

Chris yawned and said "Maybe. Come on, before Ava has another fuss about it." Before almost dragging the Brit off the bed.

 

* * *

 

Once they got dressed, they headed downstairs and saw Eve and Ava together in the living room. While they were talking before they went to sleep earlier, Adam told him about how he would get their supply. Go to the hospital dressed as a doctor, and pay a guy named Watson to supply him with O Negative, no questions asked.

He also talked about how when Eve was living in Tangier across the world, she has a friend named Christopher Marlowe, who secretly wrote all of Shakespeare's plays, would supply her too. He get it from a nice French doctor.

Hopefully Ava doesn't suck their supply dry, because getting that shit wasn't easy. There was always the fear of getting caught, then you'd be fucked.

Chris wondered why Eve lived in Tangier. It's clear that her and Adam had a relationship, Adam didn't talk about it. Maybe her being there and Adam being in Detroit had something to do with it ending. But he wouldn't pry.

Adam had brought down some from a private stash that he prays Ava wouldn't find, which in her state, she could probably find rather quick, and brought it downstairs. If Ava asked where he got it, he'll probably say the kitchen.

They sat down on the couch and Adam poured a little in a long but tiny glass, and handed it to Ava. He said "Here." She quickly downed it and he said "Easy with that, shit." But she didn't care.

Chris watched as she slowly let her head fall back, acting as if she just had the best high of her life. She looked back down and smiled, fangs covered in blood. Pure bliss. Seeing that sent a little spark of excitement through Chris' body, and he couldn't wait to get some for himself. 

Adam then took another glass and poured some for Chris, carefully handing it to him. If Ava looked and felt the way she did about drinking that, how was he gonna feel? He's had O Negative thousands of times, but either this is the purest O Negative money could buy, or it was just _really_ good.

Chris swallowed and slowly brought the glass to his lips, not being careless like Ava once he felt the blood touch his tongue. He slowly drank until it was gone, the remains sticking to the glass. He swallowed it down and let his head fall back.

He moaned and closed his eyes, feeling his fangs as he smiled. Sometimes he wonders if O Negative was just a beautiful gift from God, or if Aliens secretly sent it down to make the world a better place. But _this_ , what Adam gave him, his was sent down by the Gods, and it's the best blood he's ever had.  

When he came back down, he looked at Adam and said "Shit..." 

Ava giggled and grinned. She said "It's so good...Can I have more?"

Adam said "No. You've had quite enough already." 

Ava pouted and grumbled under her breath. Eve said "Adam's right, Ava. We've got to be careful now. It won't last forever." And Adam was truly scared about that.

He didn't want to have to feed from Zombies if the heavenly O Negative ran out, and he didn't want Chris or Eve to have to either. He could care less if Ava did, fuck Ava, but he didn't want them to. But if it ran out, he doesn't want them to starve to death either.

 

* * *

 

They just sat around after that, before going to bed when the sun was close to coming up. When Chris and Adam got back into the bedroom, the undressed and climbed onto the bed, not covering up this time. 

They positioned themselves to where they were facing each other again, and Adam asked "So why Detroit? Of all the beautiful places to go in this world, why end up in a shit hole like Detroit?" 

Chris shrugged and said "Honestly? I've been alive for 417 years. I have been to virtually evey country, ever major city on Earth, excluding some places, and one day I thought to myself... _'I have never been to Detroit. I've been to Michigan, but never Detroit...Might as well now, right?'_ So I came to check it out before I...You know."

Adam nodded and asked "And are you disappointed?" The blond noticing the nervousness on his face before Adam looked down. 

Chris said "A little, at first...But not anymore." 

Adam smiled and Chris thinks he has a beautiful smile. Even if he doesn't smile much. He loves the sound of his voice, too. Deep, but not as deep as his own, smooth, sexy, it could lull him to sleep. 

The fell into a blissful silence. Eyes focused on each other, and he wondered if they were gonna cut it at that and fall asleep. But then Adam asked "Chris?"

"Hmm?"

The Brit stared at him for a minute, almost scared to ask what he was gonna ask. But then he swallowed and asked "Why...Why would you want to kill yourself?"

The blond had a feeling he was gonna ask that. But he wasn't angry with him. Chris scooted his head a fraction of an inch closer and said "Because I've spent almost all this life since I was turned, alone. 

I was born in the summer of 1569, in Melbourne, Australia. In August. My father was building a trading company, and worked hard for his family. He had a business partner, a Spanish man named José Francisco Lafuente, and he had a daughter named Elsa. 

I fell in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her. She was a few years older than me, but I knew she loved me to. We spent a lot of time together, got engaged, and then married. 9 months later, we had a baby girl. India Rose. But uh...Elsa died giving birth to her.."

Adam never tore his eyes away and Chris could see sadness in them. "It was hard...It was very hard to see her after. I wasn't in the room when it was happening, but the doctor told me she didn't make it. I almost didn't go in there, But I had to, because my daughter was in there being cared for by a maid.

After that, I moved back in with my mother and father. My older brother Luke and my little brother Liam, were there too. Luke had lost his home, and Liam was too young for a place of his own. I knew it would be hard and would just be more mouthes to feed, hut I had nowhere else to go, and I didn't have the slightest clue on how to care for a new child.

Everything was fine for the next couple of years. But then a sickness started spreading, we had no clue what it was, but it was spreading fast, and we got hit. India was the first to die in our house.

She was so small, and we knew her body couldn't take it. I didn't get out of bed for days after that...Then one by one, I watched the people I loved most, die in front of me, and it was only a matter of time before I was next. 

So I waited. I knew once my heart stopped beating, I'd be in Heaven with my family and not suffering anymore. But the doctor that was taking care of us wouldn't give up on me, but I knew he was just wasting his time. 

Then on one particular night, I knew I was gonna fall asleep and never wake up. The doctor came over to my bedside, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain hit my neck. He was biting me. I quickly tried to push him off, but he held me down. He was a small, skinny man, but he held me down like I weighed nothing. It was so painful. I was 28 when I was changed.

When I woke up, I screamed at him. I didn't want to be changed, I wanted to die and be with my family. He damned my soul the minute he bit me, and I knew I would never see them again.

But for some reason, I left with him, and he started teaching me the ways of this new life. 5 years later, he was killed by others. I was alone. Lost. I was far too young to have a grip on myself, and because of that, many, many people have died from it."

Adam sighed and said "Oh Darling." He rested his hand on the blonds cheek and Chris gently wrapped his big hand around his small wrist. 

The blond continued. "After awhile of hiding, hoping the centuries would keep passing me by until the world just stops, I couldn't take it anymore. I need someone, I wanted to have someone. I knew I was never gonna get up to Heaven, so I thought maybe if I found someone...A friend, companion, mate, whatever, I wouldn't be alone anymore. That's what I fear most, being alone, having no one at all. I was planning to kill myself when the sun rose, and if I hadn't met you and Eve, I wouldn't be here. You saved me."

Adam smiled and leaned in, pressing an almost feather light kiss to Chris' lips. Chris smiled and kissed him back, before the pulled away.

The blond then asked "And what about you?"

Adam raised and eyebrow and asked "What about me?" 

Chris propped himself up on his elbow and said "At the club, Eve said you were suicidal. Why?"

Adam sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He said "That woman...The woman, knows me far too well. I'm just tired. I'm tired of all the fucking Zombies."

Chris was now confused and asked "The Zombies? What about them?"

Adam didn't look at him, but said "They're just...I'm tired with the direction human society has taken. These Zombies baffle me, they have no fucking clue what's really out there. Most of them live in their own stupid heads thinking about rainbows, and sunshine, and butterflies, it's so annoying! They're reckless, they're - they're flawed-"

"Are we not flawed, Darling?"

Adam turned his head towards him and said "I never said we weren't. But they have no idea that we exist. They're stuck in LaLa Land, contaminating the only thing we need to sustain ourselves, with so much shit! We can control out thirst after some time, but what will become of us when the pure shit runs out? Hmm? What will become of us then?"

Chris chuckled and said "Adam, we can just get it from the source then, not all blood is contaminated."

Adam pointed a long finger at him and said "That may be, but we can't know that for sure, now can we? We weren't given the ability to tell pure clean shit, from the bad shit, I wish it were that way." He groaned and said "Who know, I might have AIDS, or God knows what else, and I'd never even know.

It scares the shit out of me, Chris, and I'm afraid of letting you or Eve drink from some poor bastards veins. But if we were to run out, I can't let you starve to death, I'd never forgive myself then." 

Chris pulled him close and said "Hey, hey, stop that now." Adam buried Hus head in Chris' chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

The blond kissed the top of his head and said "Stop that. We're going to be fine, Adam. We just need to keep Ava from sucking all the good stuff out of the world." They both laughed and Chris rubbed his and up and down the others back.

He nudged his cheek against Adam's wild hair and said "But we'll be alright, okay? And if we happen to run out and we don't get anymore, then well...We'll do what we have to do to survive. Just don't give up like that, okay Darling?"

Adam sighed and said "Alright." 

The blond smiled and said "Good...Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Eve together?"

The Brit looked up at him and Chris swallowed. Adam shook his head and said "No, not anymore." He smiled and said "We were together for quite some time, though. I was born in the winter of 1517. I was changed in 1551 when I was 34 years old. I was walking home one night when a man pulled me into an alley. I fought to protect myself while the man was trying to rape me, or at least I thought he was. He became frustrated with my fighting, so he bit me and changed me.

I nearly died from the change, not everyone survives it. After he bit me, he just...Took off. Leaving me bleeding and dying. After I woke up, I was alone. I had no one to teach me the ways of this curse. I found out the hard way how sunlight is not our friend."

Chris could imagine it. Imagine Adam waking up with sunlight near him, and him crying out in pain, scurrying away into the dark. He imagined being alone, afraid, just like he himself was. 

"But then, I met Eve. I thought she was beautiful. I knew she was like me. She's 3,000 years old. Very beautiful for her age. She helped teach me, kept me company so I wasn't alone, she became my best friend. We got married, and I was happy with her.

But as the years went by, I just got so...Depressed. Tired. And when Eve left to live in Tangier, I just got worse. We were still married, but I wouldn't force her to stay trapped with me here. So she went there, and I was alone for a long time.

We kept in contact with each other often, but soon she realized she must have been the reason why I was so low, which she wasn't, I told her that,  I love her very much, but she thought it would be best if we weren't married anymore. I reluctantly agreed with her, but we still remain as close as ever. She's the love of my life, but I think I found another one to possibly add to that list along with her." He said with a smile, before kissing Chris.

He said "I know we don't know each other well enough yet to be doing things like this, but I don't care, but I _do_ however care about you. And Eve just wants to see me happy. She's very protective of me, always have been, always will be."

Chris nodded and said "I could tell. She told me if I broke your heart, she'd break my neck." Adam started laughing and so did Chris.

It took a minute for Adam to get a hold of himself but when he did, he smiled and said "Yeah, like I said, very protective. But I know you wouldn't break my heart. It's not beating anyways, but you don't seem like you don't have _**Heartbreaker**_ tattooed to your forehead. So I know I'll be alright." 

Chris smiled and this time leaned in and kissed him. Adam sighed and kissed back, but then Chris pulled away and asked "Wait, so the whole Vampires mate for life thing, isn't true then?"

Ad snorted and said "God know, ask Eve, she would know. I wasn't her first love in this life, if that was the case, then I'd kick my ass for making us both miserable. But no, we don't mate for life." Chris nodded and smiled before leaning in again. 


End file.
